Chloe Lukasiak
Chloe Elizabeth Lukasiak, born on May 25, 2001 to Marc and Christi Lukasiak, is a well-known dancer that starred on Lifetime's reality television series, Dance Moms. Chloe began her dancing career at age 2, joining Reign Dance Productions and later becoming a member of the Abby Lee Dance Company. In 2011, Chloe and her mother, Christi, became main cast members of Dance Moms. Christi confirmed at a 2014 meet and greet that Chloe was no longer dancing at the Abby Lee Dance Company outside of the show. Chloe left the ALDC and Dance Moms later that summer. She and her younger sister Clara now dance at Studio 19 Dance Complex in Cranberry Township, Pennsylvania. Since leaving the show, Chloe has had many professional opportunities, such as dancing in Jess Godwin's "Fool Me Once" music video, dancing in Bianca Ryan's "Alice" music video, and becoming a model for Just For Kix, a popular dancewear company. She was also featured with several other dancers in the promo for VIP Dance 2015. In addition to this, she has won two awards, one of them being a Teen Choice Award for Choice Dancer. As of 2015, Chloe no longer danced competitively, though she continued to train at Studio 19. In 2015, Chloe met Disney Channel star and The X Factor: USA contestant Ricky Garcia at the 2015 Radio Disney Music Awards. The two dated for almost a year before ending the relationship. Chloe has since started working on her career as an actress. Her first film, Center Stage: On Pointe, was released as a television film on Lifetime on June 25, 2016. In the film, she played Gwen Murphy, a teenage ballerina. Her next project is a film called Cowgirl Story in which she will portray a gothic teenager named Savannah. Chloe has also signed up with digital media fashion company StyleHaul. Chloe & Christi appeared in the finale of this season's Dance Moms. Next season, they'll be back on the show full time but in another dance studio, namely the Murrieta Dance Project. Dances Solos Duets Trios Groups with Abby Lee Dance Company (Outside of Dance Moms) Abra Cadabra - n/a (with Paige Hyland and others) My Hair Looks Fierce - jazz (with Nia Frazier, Paige Hyland, and others) * 3rd overall small fry line - Dance Educators of America in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 3rd overall small fry line - Dance Educators of America Nationals in New York City The Explorers - unknown genre (with Nia Frazier, Paige Hyland, Maddie Ziegler, and others) * 1st overall small fry line - Dance Educators of America in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania The Lion Sleeps Tonight - unknown genre (with Maddie Ziegler and others) * 2nd overall small fry line - Dance Educators of America in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania 5 Little Monkeys - acrobatic (with Nia Frazier, Paige Hyland, Maddie Ziegler, and others) * 1st overall age 9-10 division small group - Dance Masters of Pennsylvania * 2nd overall mini small group - Fire and Ice Talent Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania All That Jazz - musical theater (with Nia Frazier, Paige Hyland, and others) * 5th overall small fry group - Dance Educators of America Nationals in New York City The Chicks - jazz (with Nia Frazier, Paige Hyland, Maddie Ziegler, and others) * 1st overall small fry group - Dance Educators of America Nationals in New York City * 1st overall mini small group - Fire and Ice Talent Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Lullaby of Broadway - tap (with Nia Frazier, Paige Hyland, Maddie Ziegler, and others) Corners - lyrical (with Payton Ackerman, Nick Dobbs, Paige Hyland, Maddie Ziegler, and others) * 2nd overall junior line - Dance Educators of America Nationals in New York City 007 - jazz (with Nia Frazier, Paige Hyland, Kennedy Trent, and Maddie Ziegler) * 2nd overall junior group - Dance Educators of America in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 2nd overall junior group - Dance Educators of America Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada Rag Dolls - lyrical (with Nia Frazier, Brooke Hyland, Paige Hyland, Kennedy Trent, and Maddie Ziegler) * 1st overall junior group - Dance Educators of America in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 1st overall junior group - Dance Educators of America Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada Charleston - jazz (with Brooke Hyland, Paige Hyland, Brandon Pent, and others) * 3rd overall preteen line - Dance Educators of America in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania House of Love - lyrical (with Nick Dobbs, Brooke Hyland, Paige Hyland, Katherine Narasimhan, and Maddie Ziegler) * 1st overall preteen group - Dance Educators of America in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 1st overall preteen group - Dance Educators of America Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada Under the Weather - lyrical (with Nia Frazier, Brooke Hyland, Paige Hyland, Katherine Narasimhan, Maddie Ziegler, and others) * 5th overall preteen line - Dance Educators of America in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania A Child is Born - lyrical (see section below; dance is titled "Born to Dance") Bad Apples - musical theater (ALDC version with Kylie Edwards, Nia Frazier, Brooke Kosinski, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, Maddie Ziegler, and others) * 1st overall small fry line - Dance Educators of America in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Checkmate - contemporary (with Payton Ackerman, Nick Dobbs, Brooke Hyland, Paige Hyland, Brandon Pent, Kendall Vertes, Maddie Ziegler, and others) * 5th overall preteen line - Dance Educators of America in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Glam - jazz (ALDC version with Payton Ackerman, Nia Frazier, Brooke Hyland, Paige Hyland, Katherine Narasimhan, Kendall Vertes, Maddie Ziegler, and others) * 3rd overall preteen line - Dance Educators of America in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Jet Set - musical theater (with Payton Ackerman, Brooke Hyland, Paige Hyland, Brandon Pent, Kendall Vertes, Maddie Ziegler, and others) * 1st overall preteen line - Dance Educators of America in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Where Have All the Children Gone - lyrical (ALDC version with Nia Frazier, Brooke Hyland, Paige Hyland, Brooke Kosinski, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) * 1st overall junior group - Dance Educators of America in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 3rd overall junior group - JUMP Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Free the People - contemporary (with Payton Ackerman, Brooke Hyland, Paige Hyland, Nina Linhart, Katherine Narasimhan, Brandon Pent, Kendall Vertes, Ryleigh Vertes, Auriel Welty, Maddie Ziegler, and others) with Abby Lee Dance Company (for Dance Moms) Party Party Party - jazz * 3rd overall mini group - West Coast Dance Explosion in Phoenix, Arizona Electricity - jazz * did not place - StarQuest Dance Competition in Lancaster, Pennsylvania Ups and Downs - acrobatic * 1st overall junior group - Starbound Talent Competition in Vorhees, New Jersey Where Have All the Children Gone - lyrical (show version with Nia Frazier, Brooke Hyland, Paige Hyland, Vivi-Anne Stein, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) * 1st overall power 9-11 small group - Starpower Talent Competition in Providence, Rhode Island Make You Mine - jazz * 2nd overall power 9-11 small group - Starpower Talent Competition World Championships in Uncasville, Connecticut Snapshot - jazz * did not place in age 9-11 power small groups - Starpower Talent Competition World Championships in Orlando, Florida Sinful - lyrical * 7th overall junior group - Thunderstruck Dance Competition Finals in Las Vegas, Nevada My Pumps - jazz funk * 3rd overall junior group - iHollywood Dance Competition National Finals in Los Angeles, California This is My Beauty - lyrical * 1st overall power 9-11 group - Starbound Talent Competition Nationals in Lake Tahoe, Nevada Sassy Dolls - jazz * 1st overall small group production - DTI Challenge in Greensboro, North Carolina Bad Apples - musical theater (show version with Nia Frazier, Brooke Hyland, Paige Hyland, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) * 1st overall - Rising Star Talent Competition in Columbus, Ohio Born to Dance - lyrical * 1st overall junior group - West Coast Dance Explosion in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 2nd overall junior group - Dance Educators of America in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 2nd overall junior group - JUMP Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 2nd overall power 9-11 small group - Starbound Talent Competition in Nutley, New Jersey What Goes Around - modern * 1st intermediate modern small group - Hollywood Vibe in St. Louis, Missouri Avalanche - jazz * 2nd overall power 9-11 small group - Starbound Talent Competition in Long Island, New York Private Eyes - jazz * 1st intermediate jazz group - Hollywood Vibe in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Head Over Heels - novelty * 1st overall junior small group - Fire and Ice Talent Competition Invitational in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Fantastic - burlesque Beach Bums - open * 3rd overall grades 1-5 group - American Dance Alliance in Miami, Florida Trapped - lyrical * 3rd overall junior group - Company Dance Competition in Chicago, Illinois Nip and Tuck - contemporary Hurt Them First - jazz * 10th overall junior small group - Starbound Talent Competition I Want It Now - unknown genre * 5th overall power 9-11 small group - Nexstar Talent Competition in Upland, California Glam - jazz (show version with Nia Frazier, Brooke Hyland, Paige Hyland, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) * 1st overall junior group - Energy Dance Competition in Chicago, Illinois Silver Spoons - ballet (show version with Nia Frazier, Brooke Hyland, Paige Hyland, and Maddie Ziegler) * 2nd overall junior group - Energy Dance Competition in Waterford, Michigan The Huntress - lyrical * 2nd overall power 9-11 small group - Starpower Talent Competition in Woodbridge, Virginia Land Unforgiving - lyrical * 5th overall power 12-14 group - Nexstar Talent Competition in Akron, Ohio All Kids Go - contemporary * 1st overall junior small group - Starbound Talent Competition in Atlanta, Georgia Twilight - lyrical * 1st overall power 9-11 group - Starpower Talent Competition in Lancaster, Pennsylvania Alouette - lyrical ballet * 1st overall junior group - Starbound Talent Competition in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Taken - lyrical * 1st overall junior group - Starbound Talent Competition in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina I See the Kite Flying - contemporary * 1st overall junior group - iHollywood Dance Competition in Los Angeles, California First Class - musical theater (with Nia Frazier, Brooke Hyland, Paige Hyland, Brandon Pent, Kendall Vertes, and Maddie Ziegler) * 3rd overall junior group - In10sity Dance Competition in Hollywood, California The Last Text - lyrical * 1st overall junior group - Energy Dance Competition Nationals in Los Angeles, California with "The Irreplacables" Team (forDance Moms) The Coven - contemporary (with Camryn Bridges, Nia Frazier, Reagan Martin, and Kendall Vertes) - 2017 * 1st overall group - Innovation Dance Competition in Calabasas, California The Last Dance - burlesque (with Camryn Bridges, Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, and Kendall Vertes) * 2nd overall teen group - Fierce NDC in Upland, California The Protest - jazz (with Camryn Bridges, [[Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, and Kendall Vertes) * 3rd overall teen group, 5th overall group - Fierce NDC in Anaheim, California with Studio 19 Dance Complex Break the Silence - lyrical (with Alaina Johnston, Madelyne Spang, and others) - 2015 * unknown scoring - VIP Dance Nationals in Sandusky, Ohio Doesn't Feel Human - contemporary - 2015 * unknown scoring - VIP Dance Nationals in Sandusky, Ohio Fiesta - jazz (with Alaina Johnston, Sarah Johnston, and others) - 2015 In Gods Hands - lyrical (with Madelyne Spang, Paige Elias, Emily Marino, Madison Naugle, Brittney Baker, Alyssa Massimiani and Claire Spisak) - 2015 Shot You Down - jazz - 2015 * 1st overall teen line - VIP Dance Nationals in Sandusky, Ohio Dance Titles *National Small Fry Miss Dance Educators of America 2010 *Junior Miss Dance of Pennsylvania 2011 *Regional WCDE Elite Mini Dancer 2011 *Regional JUMP Mini Female VIP 2012 *Regional WCDE Elite Mini Dancer 2012 *Regional Junior Miss DTI Star Performer 2012 *National Junior Miss Energy 2012 *Regional Teen Miss Energy 2014 Acting Career Chloe is now a trained actress and has already won roles in movies. In 2016, Chloe was cast as Gwen Murphy in the third installment of the Lifetime movie franchise Center Stage called Center Stage: On Pointe. Chloe's character is described as a positive and bubbly young dance prodigy. The film was released to television on June 25, 2016. Also in 2016, Chloe booked the role of Savannah in Cowgirl Story, in which she will costar with her friend Bailee Madison. Again in that same year, Chloe said she had started taking singing lessons. This was contradicted, however, in a video released to her YouTube channel soon after in which she said she would never pursue singing in front of people or pursue a singing career because she didn't like her voice. In addition to acting, Chloe is also now a personality, having hosted Ready, Set, Style for go90 and her own webshow called Chloe Does it! Filmography Television Movies Health Scare Chloe suffers from asthma and allergies, but in her teenage years, her right eye grew smaller than her left, leading to people believing she had a lazy eye. In 2015, Chloe was diagnosed with the rare condition "Silent Sinus Syndrome". Chloe has undergone surgery to correct the problem, which was successful.Chloe on The Doctors Trivia *As of mid-2016, Chloe's favorite dance styles are contemporary and hip hop. *Chloe has said she would like to be on Broadway or be a Rockette someday. *Chloe’s favorite dance moves are tilts, turn combinations and grand jetes. *Chloe's favorite school subjects are English and social studies. *When Chloe was younger, she tried soccer, basketball, piano and gymnastics (where her mom, Christi says she was afraid of everything), but none of them stuck until dance did. *Chloe said that if she does not end up dancing when she gets older, she would like to become a pediatrician. *Chloe is allergic to cats and horses. *Chloe began cyber-schooling in 2015. *Since joining Studio 19, Chloe said that she was training about 15 hours a week. *Chloe's middle name is Elizabeth after her great grandmother, who passed away in April of 2015. *So far Chloe has not spoken to Maddie Ziegler since she had left Dance Moms. *Chloe's favorite show is Pretty Little Liars. *Chloe said that her hidden talents are reading and writing. Gallery EC76F7EF-DB76-4BC6-BDB8-AD892F0E1170.JPG 8A3E71AF-9324-4AAB-A39A-6174AD79BAA2.JPG AF6EB0A3-41A8-4D1C-A393-5A0A03739F66.JPG 8AE3D330-AD6E-49D9-9CA8-9D20790F7885.PNG 56239BC7-6A5A-414E-8C65-F3DA8F4E09AA.JPG C8BC0A5F-897F-4E39-9424-00F8F8FADAD0.JPG E0F672B4-361B-4D66-840B-47FF300B2288.JPG BE09D125-C349-4952-A4D7-925C26A35D71.JPG B0FB8AF0-61FC-4C31-A026-477C5638B044.JPG 7ABEAD4B-C2FF-4259-AF9A-4EA9A3E18907.JPG 7A187081-4EDA-4570-8597-F175002ED452.PNG 0C9CFFF2-F1AD-4F35-BF52-738AAC25BDE9.PNG 57C7C0BA-46A6-4BA7-9F6A-E2E19C7A526D.PNG ADB83F31-D9C7-443A-B738-6A2BFB1A9F8F.PNG CDB4F6C0-4B0D-4A9C-8967-8256807B119A.PNG 839359AC-D35A-4C09-B0DF-B1374103635A.PNG A76F6B51-B2C4-467D-AC72-DB1BD87D391C.PNG A4F540A5-CE4D-427C-A7EC-F825F375AA2D.PNG BE9A52FD-7487-451D-BB82-11883C379756.PNG B09D6396-4FF1-433D-A727-0449C97EB5DB.PNG image.jpg chloelukasiakdmoms.jpg 0c15f9a6ef3738ed15677cf672f57948.jpg d6c72ab856ba5e11184b7c9a23bc5cbd.jpg chloeheadshot.jpg normal_tumblr_mb6252aDdC1rdbc2bo2_400.jpg 10498095_10203886618309001_8611979204671650735_o.jpg Chloe_movement-talent-agency_dsc_2829_V_8x10.jpg Chloe Season 1 pyramid.jpg Chloe+Lukasiak+Latina+Media+Ventures+Hosts+Mb5Xuo0BjAwl.jpg Chloe+Lukasiak+Premiere+100th+Disney+Channel+Q1b2BRy4wLel.jpg Chloe Lukasiak IMDB.jpg Videos Chloe Lukasiak Solo - Thick Skin by Leona Lewis Chloe Lukasiak-Skyscraper Chloe Lukasiak & Madelyne Spang Duo Hangin By a Thread-Jann Arden Team Chloe Dance Project Hanging By A Thread - Studio 19 Dance Complex (Competition Version) Chloe Lukasiak Madelyne Spang Don't You Want Me - Young Summer Chloe Lukasiak Team Chloe Dance Project Dance Mash-Up Chloe Lukasiak Center Stage 3: On Pointe Chloe Teaches Gwen's Dance Audition Part 1 (Center Stage 3) Chloe Teaches Gwen's Dance Audition Part 2 (Center Stage 3) Chloe Teaches Gwen's Dance Audition Part 3 (Center Stage 3) Chloe Teaches Gwen's Dance Audition Part 4 (Center Stage 3) Chloe Teaches Gwen's Dance Audition Part 5 (Center Stage 3) Chloe Teaches Gwen's Dance Audition Part 6 (Center Stage 3) References External Links *Official Site *Info Page *Facebook *Twitter *Instagram *Tumblr *Vine *YouTube (1) *YouTube (2) *YouTube (3) *YouTube (4) *Vimeo *Dance Classes with Chloe *Ready Set Style Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Over 12 Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:Former ALDC dancers Category:Studio 19 dancers Category:MDP dancers Category:Lukasiak Sisters